After a long wait
by WildKittie
Summary: Norway comes home from a meeting ,thinking about his ex lover.When he arrives home his house is nothing but ashes.Having no where else to go, he finds himself at Denmark's door.


DenNor 1.

It was a dark winter night and Norway was hurrying home from the world meeting. He made his way to his house. Even if they all shared Sve's house, he decided to have some tme alone he needed it after his break-up with Denmark one week ago. The Danish man tried everything: to call him, to send him messages, to write letters to him, leave e-mails, send a television message. But nothing got to Norways heart. The said man had betrayed him, and how greatly. He slept with that drogged bastard. Norway won't forgive him off so easily, he was no second choice.

_"I don't care that he was drunk! I am no second choice , if he wants me, then he should love only me and not cheat"_

Of course everyone makes mistakes but this was to much for Norway to bear, he did love the Danish a lot, more than he would ever show.

Norway sighed as he arrived to his house on;y to see that his house was just ashes now, he was so procupied to think about hi Danish lover that he didn't even notice that his house was now nothing.

" _How could have this happened?" _Norway tought to himself.

Having nowhere to go, he decided to go to SVe's house only to find that the Svede went on a date with Finland and Sealand was staying with Australia.

Norway called his dear brother.

"Ice, I need a place to stay, my house was destroyed and Sve's not here, where are you?"

"Go to Denmark" The respnse tore Norway's heart out.

" Why would I go to him when I can stay with my little brother~~"

" I'm in China, Hong Kong to be more exact so, bye~~"

"Ice!"Norway whined.

Norway decided that he has nowhere close to go , so he went to Denmark's house.

~Knock, Knock~

Denmark answered the door, he was looking at home porn with his best buddy, his hand.

"Norge?What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer you once you let me in"

" OK!" The Danish happily exclaimed and let his love in.

"Do you have tea?"

" Yes, I'll bring you in a moment."

Denmark went to bring some tea, and Norway sat himself on the couch and saw the movie Denmark was looking at and smiled. Soon enough the smile was replaced with a frown when he saw his photo on the table near the couch and not only one , but 5.

" Denmark! Do you still have some of the clotes I brought here last time?"

" Yes! They're in my bedroom"

Norway went his way to Denmarks bedroom and saw that the man was sleeping with his photo next to him and saw a lost of his things around.

Norway smiled to himself and decided to forgive the men, after all he had tried and after all he had seen, this man really loves him.

He had a plan in his mind and he smirked thinking of it. He took a blancket and lay on the bed naked , covered by the blanket.

"Denmark! I can't find them! Could you come and help me?" He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Denmark went to his room slowly , afraid that Norway would shout at him and run away, AGAIN.

"Yes Norge?"

"I need your help"

" Ok?" Denmark entered the room and saw Norway with a seductive face on and only covered with a soft blancket.

"Holly cow!"Denmark couldn't belive his eyes, Norway was trying to seduce him.

" What? Is something wrong Denmark?"Norway took Denmarks hand.

"Don't you like it?"

"Norge right now, I'm trying to control myself into not pounding into you like and animal and destroying everything around."

" And what's wrong with that?" Norway fripped his hair into a seductive way and then smilled at Denmark in the same way.

"N-norge, I'm sorry"

" For?"

" Evrything that I upset you with"

" Come here."

Denmark moved to the bed and looked at said man uzipped Denmarks pants and pulled them down , then took his shirt off.

Denmark watched Norway as the man got his boxers off and stared at his hard things.

"Norge?"

" Yeah?"Norway looked up at Denmark only to find his lips covered by Denmarks.

Soon enough the kiss turned into more and more and Denmark conquiered Norway's mouth and at the end of the kiss, they found each other into bed,Denmark on top of Norway.

Norway suddenly moved and made them turn around so he was on top of Denmark.

"Norge?"

"Just relax ok?"

"Ok..."

Norway watched Denmarks expression as he slid down onto Denmarks erection making the said men groan.

Norway started to move, rough from the start, he moved up and down , his hands were on Denmarks chest so he could have balance. At first he moved up and down only but then he begun to do some circular moves making both of them groan.

"Norge , hold on still, I can't hold on anymore" And with that Denmark kissed Norway roughly and Moved them so Norway was sitead into Denmarks lap and he started to move.

Norway moved in the rythm of Denmarks raw and rough thrusts.

The bed started to move with their movements and hit the wall at each thrust.

Denmark hit Norway's prostate making the said mad moan loudly.

"D-denmark-"Norway stopped talking when he felt Denmark grabbing his shaft and starting to milk him.

"Aaggh!" Norway moaned very loud as he came hard and fast into Denmarks hand and stomach.

After Norway came Denmark felt the walls tighening around him milking insides were much more hotter.

Denmark groaned as he came .

After he rode his orgasm, he let both of them fall on the now very messy bed.

The air was now filled only with their pants , it was no more filled with moans and groans.

"I love you Norge, thanks for everything"

I love you too "Norway hugged Denmark.

They hugged each other tightly and held eachother , and after Denmark pulled a blancket over them, they fell asleep.

THE END~

Sorry if I made mistakes or so, I am not too good,I hope you'll like it!


End file.
